ConWorlds Shayriel Ildian
This is a work in progress as putting things down has forced me to flesh out my ideas even more. If you have ideas or suggestions for improvement� please let me know first.� User:Perrin Golden Eyes � Ildian - He was chosen to join the circle of gods for his good deeds in his previous life. Rumor has it that he built machines which worked to completely eliminate disease and death. The humans who follow him enjoy these benefits today. Once chosen as a good his first act was to build the world of Shinear. In his creation magic can not exisit or work. Machines control every aspect of the world even the weather. Ildian is easily distracte and will be in his workshop tinkering for years before coming out to once again visit his subjects. At the insistance of his older brother Mardahl they worked together to create the world of Shayriel. This was a world where both magic and machine would be able to exisist. Ildian joined in on the project reluctantly. Now that they are no longer on speaking terms Ildians wants little to do with Sayriel, but does not want his brother to have it either. Love of Machines Magic, as Ildian views it, is a messy affair which rarely performing in away that the user desires, and always comes with great cost to those around it. Electricity and steam power was the opposite stable and steady. "Before becoming� a god Ildian cast a spell in an attempt to get the girl of his dreams to love him. This backfired and instead brought other women to court him. Furious he vowed to never use magic again and spent all of his time developing machines." Now as a god he spends all of his time developing and building new machines to Powered by steam or electricity machines where built to do a specific task. Unlike magic they were reliable and Shinear For more information please see the main artilce Shinear. Shinear was the golden gem of Ildians work. A world covered in machinery improving the life of his subjects. Machines to build their cities, help them travel, heal their sick, control their weather and to protect them. For all of these wonderful machines his followers adored him for the gifts he bestowed on their heads. All that was asked of them was that they cared for the machines that were created for them. Death was not known in the world. Magic was not permited by Ildian as machines could do everything that was needed. Shinear is a world of peace not wanting to Work on Shayriel Ildian worked on several machines for the new world. His first machine the Train� would allow transprotation to his home world of Shinear and to his brothers home world of Grall. This transportation would also make it easier for their subjects to travel between cities. The second machine called '''Plaoster� '''was a power plant which was able to bring power to the whole world. The third machine called the Fabricator, where if entered the user could ask for anything to be built and for a price it would be done. These gifts bestowed by Ildian made life on Shayriel very comfortable. War of Shayriel While working with Mardahl on Shayriel Ildian saw a slow change occur over time. Mardahl came to spend all of his time with one of the female humans they had created soon falling in love. Favoritism was shown to her above all of their other subjects and Ildian warned his brother that his actions would lead to disaster. With the creation of Shayriel finished Mardahl suddenly lashed out at his brother giving no warning. A horde of monsters from your worst nightmare marched to attack Ildian's temple� early in the morning. Ildian tried on three occassions to talk with his brother, but� was left with no chose other than� to defend himself During the war he built factories to create war machines, spider robots, and flying machines. Because he was fighting reluctantly he made laws where if any of his followers killed others needlessly he would punish them.� Because of these tactics humans who were fighting for his brother would join his army. Ildian was winning the war and sent one last machine to fly in and capture his brother.� His hope was that he could seperate Mardahl from his lover and end the war reuniteing him with his brother. Mardahl knowing his plan snuck aboard the flying machine and posioned Ildian with a device created at the fabricator.� This posion made it so that Ildian would die� unless treated by his machines� on Shinear. The price Mardahl would� pay for using the frabricator was that he would have to leave Shayriel and not return for� thre centuries. Believing Ildian would soon die he left vowing that he would return and once again rule the world. Ildian was saved by a man who diligently worked to pull Ildian to the Train.� After being treated Ildian returned to create Seven pillars� which where built to not allow Mardahl or any of his followers to return, the only exception was if he was to be asked by a human to return.� With the people of Shayriel safe, but the world devestated,� he returned back to Shinear where the needed machines would be able to keep him alive. Present Day Having to fight his brother has taken a toll on Ildian. He loved his brother more than he loved his machines. His people continue to serve him and care for his machines that he has left behind. No one has seen him since the end of the War. He has been hiding in his workshop. In the past few years at night lights and sounds are heard from inside, but everyone is afraid to approach their god, Ildian